


Maria Rambeau's Home Videos

by supinetothestars



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, carol's such a dumbass and i love her, lesbian air force wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supinetothestars/pseuds/supinetothestars
Summary: A collection of home videos from a simpler time in the lives of Carol and Maria.





	Maria Rambeau's Home Videos

**July 3rd, 1983**

The video dawned to a blurry photo of a gray wall, the film clearly aged from decades before. After a few moments, a blurry face popped into view a few feet away, the camera taking a moment to focus on it.

It was Carol. She looked a few years younger, twenty or so at most, and her hair was piled in a messy bun while wearing the infamous aviator’s jacket, which was brand new.

“Captain’s log, stardate 901.2864- today the station was swept by shock as a horrific monster before terrorized the halls- this creature is trouble like you’ve never seen before! It’s a nightmare, it’s a horror, it’ssssss-” she grabbed the camcorder and swung it around to face a giggling toddler- Monica. “Trouuubleeeee!”

“Stop terrorizing my baby, Danvers,” came Maria’s voice, off to the side. Carol swung the camera around to face Maria. In contrast to Carol, Maria looked decades younger, and was sitting on the floor in jeans and a t-shirt a few feet away from baby-Monica. “She’s not half as much trouble as  _ you.” _

“Aw, come on,” Carol said. “She’s a lil nightmare! Arentcha, trouble? Arentcha?” The camera swung to face Monica again. Monica giggled and made grabby-hands for the lens.

“That’s Lieutenant Trouble to you, ace,” Maria countered.

“Roger that, Captain Rambeau,” Carol responded. “Okay, really, can I steal your baby? God, she’s so cute. Lookit her. She’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, and I usedta have this pet bunny that gave birth to a buncha lil bunnies, so that’s saying’ something, Rambeau. I’ll babysit her for ya if you gimme five bucks.”

“You’ll babysit her for no bucks, ace,” Maria said. “You still owe me since you didn’t cash in on our racing bet.”

“Because I didn’t lose!” Carol countered. There was a clattering sound to the side as Maria left the room.

“You cheated!” The camera rotated to focus on Maria, who was now standing in the entrance to a small, sunlit kitchen to the side of the camera, pouring two glasses of lemonade.

“It’s only cheating if it-” 

“Violates the predetermined rules of agreement,” Maria finished. 

“Which were not violated,” Carol countered. “You agree, right, L.Trouble?”

“Good lord, Danvers,” Maria said. “Do you know my baby’s *name*? Because she’s a year old now and I haven’t heard you call her anything but a series of bad nicknames.”

“I’m just treating the Lietenant with respect,” Carol said. “You wouldn’t call Doctor Lawson ‘Wendy’, now, would you?”

“Sure I would,” Maria said, handing one glass of lemonade to Carol, the camcorder was shuffled onto a cabinet as Carol took the glass. Maria sat and tugged baby Monica onto her lap. “Just not in her presence. I don’t think she’d mind, though. Wendy’s likes us.”

“That nightmare cat of hers hates us, though,” Carol said. “It keeps knocking things over during meetings. Why’d Doc even get a cat? She’s an Air Force commander, they don’t get cats.”

“Goose is a sweetheart,” Maria countered. “You just hate her because of your vendetta against cats leftover from that time in the bar, when that one stray wandered in and climbed your leg-“ Maria reached over to the camera and clicked it off. 

~~

**March 8th, 1987**

The video opened up to a shaky view of a bedroom door, with a young Monica standing opposite the camera holding a party horn. For several seconds, nothing changed, and then an exhausted looking Carol Danvers appeared in the doorway, clad in pajamas with her hair in a rats nest, holding a coffee mug.

“Happy birthdayyyy!” the holder of the camcorder yelled- Maria, from the voice- and Monica blew on the party horn. Carol screamed and dropped her mug in absolute horror.

“Shit!” Maria yelled, and Carol, with her coffee mug lying on the floor in a puddle, made a vain attempt to cover Monica’s ears. “Carol! Your coffee!”

Carol abandoned the hopeless attempt to preserve Monica’s innocence and stood straight again. “What were you trying to do, Photon, scare me to death?”

“It’s a surprise party!!” Maria said. “I was surprising you!! I got my mom to make that lemon cake you love and we bought these party things- but- are you okay? You have coffee all over your feet.” The camera panned down to Carol’s coffee-splattered feet.

“It’s okay,” Carol said. “It was cold. And I hated that mug, anyway. ‘From Dad, with love, for my 8th grade graduation, frick ya too, dad.”

“Aww, honey, come here,” Maria said, and the camera clattered onto a flat surface as she set it down to hug Carol.    
“Did you really get your ma to make lemon cake?” Carol asked, her face buried in Maria’s sweatshirt and the words muffled.

“Mhmmm,” Maria said. “All for you. Though I sorta already had a peice. Sorry.”

Carol stepped back and gave Maria a betrayed look, and then turned to Monica.

“Come on, L. Trouble, you’ll get coffee mug on your feet.” She reached over and picked up Monica, swinging her up onto her hip and then gingerly stepping out of the circle of destruction- and the camera frame.

The video faded away.


End file.
